


Love me harder

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Love me harder

“You’re very drunk Mats.” I said, leaning on the bar as I spoke to him, making my voice sound as sultry as possible.

I threw back the shot in front of me, trying to build up my confidence.

“And you’re our very hot assistant physio, are we just saying things that are true?” he brought his drink up to his lips and took a sip of the dark amber liquid. I wasn’t sure what he was drinking but it looked potent.

“Dance with me.” I grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the dark part of the dance floor, away from all of the laser beams and the strobe lights were most of the people in the club were gathered. I took his arms and put them on my hips, and turned, pressing my back against his chest, my ass up against his crotch and then I began to move.

I moved my hips slowly to the beat and held my arms up above my head. The music was a slow R&B song that I wasn’t familiar with, but it was perfect for my purpose, and Mats was just where I wanted him to be.

I felt him grip my hips, and his arms snaked around me possessively. I could tell that he was trying to ward off any other guys on the dancefloor.

In one fluid motion he spun me around and cupped my cheek. I looked into his eyes for a moment and then leant up on my toes, pressing my mouth against his. He lips moved slowly, cautiously against mine. I could feel his warm breath against my lips every time we parted.

I pressed my lips to his ear before taking the lobe between my teeth and nipping it gently. I brought one hand up to the back of his neck and gripped a handful of his hair. “I really want you Mats Hummels.” I said softly.

He stayed silent for a moment, before putting his finger beneath my chin and using it to turn my face to look at him. He looked very serious all of a sudden, and I thought that maybe the effects of the alcohol were wearing off.

“Leave with me, right now.” He said.

I nodded, taking his hand again. This time I let him do the leading. He brought me outside and signalled for a cab. I didn’t know where he lived so couldn’t judge how long it would take to get back to his place but it already felt like too long.

We bundled into the back of a cab and immediately his fingers found my thigh and he began to brush his fingers back and forth against my skin, swirling around in circles and edging their way higher up to the hem of my dress. I leant in close to him, unsure if the driver could see us or not and pressed my lips to his neck, trailing kisses from where I could feel his pulse, right down to his collarbone.

He pressed a kiss to my jaw before whispering into my ear. “I can almost feel the pressure between your thighs.”

“I’m impatient.” I whispered back to him.

He smirked, removing his hand from my thigh. “It’s not far…”

“And you’re not going to touch me until then?” I asked.

He nodded. “Well I don’t want you to be too excited before we even get started…” I could still see his stupid smirk, but it made me want him even more.

Thankfully just as I was about to grab his hand and put it back where it should have been the cab pulled up at the curb. I breathed a little sigh of relief as Mats passed the driver some money.

I was out of the cab very quickly and pulled off my heels so that I could get to the door faster.

He laughed behind me, before he overtook to unlock the door.

As soon as that door was open I sprung into his arms, he pressed my back against the door, shut behind me. I slid my arms around his neck and hooked my leg up around his hip. I cupped my breasts through my dress and slid my jacket from my arms, letting it fall to the floor.

“I need you right now.” I said. I had lost my calm state completely. Tonight was just supposed to be a stress reliever, some calm in our Bundesliga storm. This was anything but, and I thought that my pulse was going so fast that my veins would burst open.

I unbuttoned his shirt briskly, some of the buttons popping off and rolling around on the floor in my haste to free his torso of the material.

His hands were everywhere, in my hair, at my waist, caressing my back, my stomach, and my breasts.

I let my hands linger at his belt as he kissed me.

I fumbled with it, trying to undo the buckle, and then slid it from the loops, throwing it aside.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself against him. “This isn’t fair, you have more clothing on than I do.” He said softly.

He then lifted me and threw me over his shoulder and I clung to him as he carried me into his bedroom. “Mats!” I laughed.

He let me down gently onto the sheets and I pulled him on top of me.

I looked up at him as he stared down at me. Our lips connected again as he hips bucked down against mine. I arched my back at the contact and the friction that it caused and slid my hands into the back pockets of his jeans, grabbing at his ass, and forcing his hips down against mine a little harder before I pushed his jeans down and watched as he kicked them off.

He slid his hands beneath the curve of my spine. I shivered slightly, his hands were cold and I was unsure of his next move. His hands found the zip of my dress and dragged it down. He then pulled the dress from the hem down until my bra was exposed, and he kissed the skin of my breasts where they peaked out over the lace.

I let out a tiny moan, and tangled my fingers in his hair, my lips grazing against his. I sat up for a moment, and unhooked my bra. He was knelt in front of me watching intently as I removed it, I threw it into the pile of clothes that we had made by the bed, and then I slipped out of my dress throwing that aside too.

Taking control I pushed him down until he was laying on his back and then I moved to straddle his hips. His hands came up to mine and grasped them. I looked down at him and lay my hands upon his chest as I began to rock my hips against his. I could feel that he was ready but I didn’t want to give into him just yet, as he had teased me in the cab and this was my revenge.

His hands moved further north and grasped my breasts, he kneaded them gently and twisted my nipple slightly between his thumb and forefinger, and when he was done teasing each he dragged his fingertips down the centre of my chest, down over my belly button and into my underwear. His fingers danced over the lace for a second before going beneath the waist band. I looked down at him, willing myself not to give into his touch, and then the fingertips of two of his fingers ghosted over my clit. It was the lightest of touches, but it was almost enough.

He went back up to the waist band and using both hands he dragged the material down and I shifted my hips to allow it, and pulled it free of my legs, throwing it aside.

Completely bare to him, I ground my hips against his, the feeling of the thin layer of cotton between us was good.

He pressed his thumb against my clit as one of his fingers darted inside of me. I closed my eyes for a second, moving my hips along with the thrusts of his expert fingers.

When I was at the edge, he stopped. I brought my hands between us and pulled at the waistband of his boxers, he helped me to swiftly remove them and sat up, with me still on his lap. He pressed our mouths together, his hands cupping my ass as he lifted my slightly, positioning himself beneath me.

“Are you ready?” He asked, and his expression was soft, as if he were telling me that it was not too late to say no.

“Please.”

I pressed myself downwards as he thrust upward until I felt him. His hips moved slowly against mine, and I kept a pace steady with his, he thrust hard and deliberate. I let my eyes flutter shut and bit down on my lip to keep my sound to a minimum.

He flipped us over until it was my back up against the head board and I grabbed at it behind me, gripping the oak tightly. His thrusts were becoming harder, jolting me against the headboard. I wrapped both of my legs around his waist forcing him deeper, and pressed my lips to his neck, nipping in places and nuzzling my nose against his warm flesh and his pulse which I could feel racing beneath his skin.

My breathing was heavy and laboured, I could hear him panting softly into my ear which he kissed softly every few seconds, alternating between there, my neck, collar and shoulder.

I brought my hands to his shoulders and squeezed gently. Tilting my head back I pushed my hips up higher, changing the angle of his thrusts.

He slowed until it was just slow grinding, I felt his hips grazing mine. His fingers slipped between us and his thumb worked against my clit at the same pace as his thrusts.

They were becoming sloppier as he neared his end. I squeezed my legs tighter around him, feeling my own release building up with a familiar tight feeling intensifying in my stomach.

He pressed his mouth to mine, his tongue lingering against my lips before he thrust it into my mouth. I felt him tremble beneath my hands and shudder as he came. He panted softly against my mouth as he continued his thrusts, building back up his rhythm as he brought me to my end.

I pulled him down against my chest and kissed him softly, again and again as he lay against me catching his breath.

“That was very unprofessional of me.”


End file.
